thornbarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracnycta Lumenari
Bio I am Dracnycta Lumenari. I am a female Darkness dragon hailing from the farthest and most hostile reaches of Thornbark. My kind lives in dark caverns far beneath the hostile terrain, only coming out at night to hunt the unsuspecting day-roamers. There is still much risk, having other nocternal creatures hunting us and volcanoes erupting everywhere. I am different. I come out during the day rather than the night. The day-roamers only know how to deal with us when we are asleep, assuming they can even reach our cavers and are tall enough or can fly to the perches we sleep on like bats. They never expect me, and I take them down with quick, sharp blows to vital areas, crippling them, then taking what I can before the other day-roamers home in on the carcass. Our kind is not used to the light, so I am slightly blind, but at night I can see perfectly if I am awake. I have learned to live in the light and embrace it, so I have developed the power to control light to a certain degree. When an injury caused an infection that threatened to take my life, I flew/swam to Tamriel to see if I could be healed. A pack of dragons found me passed out with the infection spread far through my body. My right wing was close to falling off due to the infection, but they spoke in their unique language, called Thu'um, and it cured the infection and they nursed me back to health. I knew how to speak English, as did they, and they taught me to speak in their language and harness the Thu'um to use it in powerful Shouts. They taught me a special Shout they created to call each other in a time of need: "Neth Kor Fron." When anyone of the family calls out with that Shout, the others, including me, respond immediately. We then use the Shout "Nek Gut Les" to teleport to them. We are a very tight-knit family, and no member is more valuable than another. I didn't want to return home to my hostile lands and family who disowned me due to my day-roaming, but my new family wanted to move to Thornbark to escape the harsh weather, civil war, and hatred towards dragons experienced in Skyrim. We moved back, and have been living there for a few years. We usually go our own ways during the day, but at night we all gather around together and sleep as a family. We are also found in a pack if any one of us has been injured or harassed in the past week. We always look out for each other no matter what. Family Members Yolagsuleyk (Translate: Fire Burn Power) - Yolagsuleyk is the basic Dragon of the group. He has fire breath abilities like most dragons. He may be a basic Dragon, but he is a very powerful member of the family. He is the gate crasher of the group, having advanced knowledge of the "Unrelenting Force" Shout. When any one of the family has troubles with someone, they better expect a tough fight with him. Nirninkrii (Translate: Hunt Sting Kill) - Nirninkrii is the Blood Dragon in the family. He is unlike most dragons, having a special breath attack. Rather than fire or ice being spewed forth, his breath sends energy that has the same effects as the "Marked for Death" Shout. He is the tactical warrior of the group. After Yolagsuleyk knocks down the gates, Nirninkrii comes in and does his breath attack on everyone else, reducing their defenses and sapping their health. His "Death breath" also has two unique properties not found in the normal "Marked for Death" Shout. It also leeches health and returns it to Nirninkrii, and causes metal to rust and decay very rapidly. When Dracnycta was nursed back to health, Nirninkrii was the closest to her. They always travel together or very close by. They are now mates, due to the fact that they secretly did have feelings for each other and were having trouble finding mates. Foiisslen (Translate: Frost Ice Chill) - Foiisslen is the Frost Dragon in the family. She is very powerful and the battle stopper in the group. If they are having an internal conflict or a battle going on that is getting too bloody, she uses her strong knowledge of the "Ice Form" Shout to freeze all the ongoers. She dislikes fighting and if she knows of any, she shuts it down. When called in for a family danger, however, she freezes the target and continues to bombard it with her "Frost Breath" Shout. She dispises fighting, but not as much as things that threaten her family. If that happens, then she gets overly aggressive and will butcher anything that threatens them. After developing feelings for Draco, she was magically granted the ability to turn into a human. They are now engaged, and are one of the happiest couples on Dovahtopos. Feykronistine (Translate: Forest Plant Tree) - Feykronistine is the mother Elder Dragon of the family. She has Frost Breath, but she seems to have a weird affiliation with plants, being able to make them grow and control them. She is always at peace in the forest and will protect it as valiantly as her family. If you threaten either one, be prepared for a fight. Fussuleyknor (Translate: Force Power Destruction) - Fussuleyknor is the father Ancient Dragon of the set. He has advanced knowledge of each of the Shouts, making him a very powerful and unpredictable dragon. He was a close personal friend of Paarthurnax, and has meditated for long periods at a time. It all changed after he met Feykronistine, but he still meditates at least once per day. If you ever threaten one of the family members, it is highly likely that he will be the last face you will ever see. He is the sole reason you should never enrage this family.